


when you miss me close your eyes (i may be far but never gone)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, bc evie needs love and cuddles, evie doesn't like to be alone, mal is there to remind her she doesn't ever have to be, this is just them being soft and domestic and mal loving evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: mal goes away for the weekend and evie finds a way to cope with her girlfriend's absence.or malvie are soft girlfriends, as usual.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	when you miss me close your eyes (i may be far but never gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Title from Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes

“Are you sure? E, I can cancel—“

“You’ll do no such thing,”

Mal sat on the bed, staring at her girlfriend, who was adorably typing on her laptop, not looking up from the screen to argue with Mal. On the new bed of the recently acquired apartment that she got with Evie. Auradon Prep was no longer their home, as the two girls were now heading to college and starting a new chapter of their life.

“But, E—“

“Don’t argue with me, babe.” Evie lifted a finger and gave Mal a look (and a response) that she knew better than to argue with. Hades had invited Mal to spend the weekend over at his new place and Evie would never allow Mal to cancel on her dad because of her.

“Fine,” Mal sighed, knowing it was no use arguing with Evie. “But call me if it gets too hard,” Mal wanted to spend time with her dad but she was wary of leaving Evie alone, knowing how much she hated it. “Seriously, princess. If you need me, you call me and I’ll be back before you know it,”

Mal was right. Evie did despise being alone. Growing up inside the four walls of her bedroom back in Castle-Across-the-Way with no way out for ten years hadn’t been easy on her. Mal hated knowing she took part in that happening and vowed to never leave Evie alone again, especially not after watching how hard it was on her. However, Evie was also right about Mal not having to cancel plans because of her. Especially plans with her dad that just recently had entered her life and was doing his best to mend past mistakes and trying to build a relationship with his daughter, one she was most excited about.

“Alright,” Evie nodded to ease her mind and placed a kiss on her temple. “Look, it’s going to be fine, M. I’ll just keep myself busy. We just moved in, so it’s all dusty. I’ll try to clean it all up and maybe get ahead on some commissions I’m working on.” She added, humming to herself.

Mal was still worried but she knew how distracted Evie got with work so that soothed her a bit. Maybe Evie was right and things would go smoothly. After an hour of packing a bag (because most things were still in boxes as the girls had been slacking off a bit), a bunch of kisses and innumerous promises to text and call, Mal finally left to go meet her dad.

And Evie got to work. It was Friday and Mal would be back Sunday afternoon. Surely, Evie could keep herself busy until then. Working was a nice distraction for her. _Until it wasn’t_. Turns out that by the end of the day, the apartment was clean, all the sketches were made and everything was up to date. And Mal still wasn’t back nor she’d be back so soon. Evie looked around the empty apartment and walked over to the bedroom, sitting at the edge of their bed.

_What now?_

//

For Mal, the weekend went by faster than she’d expected. She guessed that’s what happens when one is having fun. Time flies by. She didn’t forget to call and text Evie and even though she had a really good time hanging out with Hades, she was a bit relieved that she was almost home again. She probably wasn’t ready for what she found when she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Princess?” Mal called, not seeing Evie. “I’m home.”

The living room was empty. So was the kitchen.

“Weird…” Mal whispered to herself and walked over to their bedroom. “Evie?”

Yeah, she wasn’t ready for what she found. She stepped inside but stopped herself to take in the sight of her girlfriend fast asleep at three in the afternoon. Not on the bed, though. No, Mal found Evie sleeping on a pillow fort right next to their bed, entirely dressed up in Mal’s clothes (Mal easily recognized her favorite purple hoodie and her black sweatpants) and with a tiny black kitten (that Mal was one hundred percent sure they didn’t have when she left two days ago) tucked under her chin, also adorably asleep.

“Oh, princess…” Mal whispered, quietly dropping her bag and kicking off her boots. Then she just crawled into the fort and spooned Evie, holding her protectively, knowing her separation anxiety got the best of her. “I’m right here, you stubborn princess.”

Evie had a bit of trouble sleeping alone so, it was no surprise to Mal that not even ten minutes after she arrived, Evie was already stirring awake, unaware that her girlfriend was already back and holding her. Mal gently placed the kitten on the nearest pillow, not to startle him.

“Hey, you,” Mal softly greeted her.

“…M?” Evie mumbled sleepily and almost jumped, feeling Mal’s hand on hers. “M!” She turned around and nuzzled into Mal’s chest. “You’re back! When did you come back?”

“Not so long ago,” Mal smiled, hugging Evie tight and running a hand through her long blue hair. Evie just sighed relieved to have Mal back and they fell into comfortable silence for a while. Mal let Evie bask on her presence and of course, Mal had missed her too.

“I told you to call me if two days was too much, E,” Mal then whispered, breaking the silence, hearing the kitten mewl softly from the pillow, staring at her with curious eyes.

Evie slowly looked up from her chest, looking like she was five again, with pouty lips and innocent eyes. Mal should’ve known Evie was not going to say a word, even if she was struggling, because god knows she never puts herself first, even when she should. Even so, Mal couldn’t be mad at her. Not when she was looking like she was about to cry.

“… Are you mad?” Evie asked quietly, blushing upon hearing another mewl.

Mal placed a hand on her cheek and Evie leaned into her touch.

“About us apparently having a kitten now and hanging out in a pillow fort in the middle of the afternoon?” Mal shook her head with a little smile. “No, of course not. About you not telling me you were struggling? Also no, but please don’t do that again,”

“M, I couldn’t just—“

“No,” Mal interrupted her, caressing her cheek. “Evie, I appreciate it, I really do. I appreciate that you care about me having a relationship with my dad and that you care about me spending time with him, but he’s not my priority. You are,” Mal lifted her chin up. “You’re the one who stood by me when he didn’t, when no one else did and you’re still that person today. You’re my girlfriend and you always come first. I want you to tell me when something’s wrong. Okay?”

“I don’t want to be a burden to you…”

“What?” Mal shook her head. “You’re not a burden, you silly princess. Never. You’ve been through a lot and I won’t stand for you going through stuff alone. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together. You never have to be alone, okay?”

Evie knew Mal was right and nodded.

“I missed you…” Evie pouted. “I thought I could keep myself busy but by Friday night I was already out of stuff to do…” 

“Hey, no, please don’t cry,” Mal whispered seeing Evie tear up. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I missed you too and I am not leaving you for so long again.” Mal kissed Evie’s forehead and kissed Evie’s pout to make it go away. She couldn’t avoid a soft giggle when she heard another mewl, coming from the kitten, who was now standing on the pillow, staring right at them and demanding their attention. “Want to introduce me to our new furry friend?” Mal smiled.

Evie blushed madly looking at the kitten and placing him in between them. He seemed satisfied, staring at Mal, apparently trying to get to know his new purple haired friend. Mal smiled and started to pet him, delighted with the soft purring that followed her action.

“I went out because we ran out of apples and walked past the pet store…and now here we are… Are you sure you’re not mad?”

“About a kitten?” Mal chuckled and that made Evie smile. “I’m pretty sure I’m not mad. We talked about getting one, eventually, remember?”

Evie relaxed in Mal’s embrace and smiled widely. She did remember that conversation and no longer regretted impulsively getting a kitten. She was just so happy her girlfriend was back.

“That’s better,” Mal grinned, pecking Evie’s lips, making her giggle. “Much better. Has my princess thought of a name for him, already?”

“No…” Evie blushed. “I was hoping we could think of that together. Maybe right here, right now?”

“Sounds perfect,” Mal smiled. “Hey, E?”

“Yeah?”

_“I love you.”_

Evie hugged her tight.

_“I love you too.”_

No one left that pillow fort for the rest of the day.

_(I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again with another plotless drabble of my favorite girlfriends.
> 
> That's it. Hope y'all are staying safe and drinking your water. I hope you enjoy and see you next time!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments make me happy)


End file.
